Choking on your alibis
by ThisPersonWhoLikesSugarTooMuch
Summary: Kid knows exactly where Soul goes whenever he tells those lies, and it breaks him a little more each time one falls from his mouth. Soki and SoMa, I just didn't label the pairings because on , you cannot put the same person in two pairings. Kid's pov


**Oooo... First story on here! Please no hate! x_x It had to be a sad depressing one. I don't hate Maka *hides* I just chose her as the person Soul would run off with, because she was the most logical. Yes, this is based on the song 'Mr Brightside' because I like that song.**

**I do not own Soul Eater, that's why I am writing fanfiction of it.**

**I actually expected the first ff I would write would be RoyEd (fmab/fma) but, Soul Eater, surprise!**

**This is a songfic and I do not own the song 'Mr Brightside' either.**

**I didn't rate mature because sex is implied, but it isn't described and I have read books aimed at teens much worse than this.**

* * *

Choking on your alibis

I sigh, sinking down in to the covers, breathing in the scent of the white haired boy, who often shares them with me. He is sharing different covers with someone else tonight and we both know it. I know, he knows and he was very aware that I also know. He still did it though and told his unnecessary lies; at least he could retain a part of his pride by lying to me. Even if I saw right through those lies, it was best he made an effort to hide his infidelity.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

When we had started dating it had been a dark night and he had accidently said I looked cute.

I had blushed at the sudden outburst, my heart skipping several beats, because I had always thought of him as attractive as well. Then he had cupped my cheek and smiled this really sweet smile that was different from the smirk he normally wore upon his face. It was as if this was an exclusive smile he had reserved for me. Then he leaned in and kissed me slowly; it was a sweet kiss, not full of passion or a clash of tongues and teeth, just lips to lips, smiling against each other's skin.

_Now I'm falling asleep_

_And she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke_

_And she's taking a drag_

He was probably with her now. I buried my face in to the pillow, tears threatening to spill as I thought of him smiling the same way he did at me, escorting her in to the cab, her hands draped over his shoulders, adoring him. I wanted to call her a slut and a whore, but she really wasn't, he had probably not even told her about our relationship. We weren't keeping it a secret, we just didn't really advertise the fact that we were together to anyone. She was a lovely person anyway, we were friends and even though I had no interest in girls, I could see what Soul saw in her. They had always been close anyway.

It still wasn't right though. Was it? It wasn't right to cheat, even if they had always been close. Me and him were meant to be together and he was breaking the promise he had made me the moment he touched his lips to mine.

_Now they're going to bed_

_And my stomach is sick_

_And it's all in my head_

Now Soul was leading her up the stairs of some posh hotel, probably somewhere really nice where everything is symmetrical. Maybe somewhere he has taken me before, because he would do that. It makes me feel sick that he can crawl on top of me in bed and whisper sweet nothings in my ears, those words 'I love you' on his mouth, and then run off with someone else, and play with her hair like he does mine and hold her close to his tanned warm chest as he does to me.

In my head he does it one thousand times more perfectly than he would for me, his shirt falling to the floor gently, trousers pooling around his ankles. He'd grab her by the wrist and kiss her and mumble 'I love you' to her too and pulling her to the bed, giggling from the bottle of expensive wine they had shared earlier, because they would have shared a bottle, and he would have bought it telling her that she was worth it because even though he doesn't always seem like it, when he tried he could be a gentleman.

_But she's touching his chest now_

_He takes off her dress now_

_Let me go_

She grazes her long fingers over his chest, tracing the scar; then wrapping her arms around his neck, emerald eyes shining. His fingers would grace the bottom of her dress, and lift it up slowly; then once it was off, he would fling it across the room, the silky fabric melting in to a puddle of cloth at the foot of their bed.

Why do I need to know they are doing this, I would be much happier if I didn't know and this was all secret. It's slowly killing me from the inside, a sharp knife stabbing at my heart each time the thoughts of what they do together drift across my mind.

_And I just can't look its killing me_

_And taking control_

I tried blotting the image out of my head, because he was meant to treat me that way, not _her. _My hands, shaking pull the duvet up around me, lulling myself in to a dreamless sleep. I can't stop thinking about it though, and the sleep is broken as I keep waking up before dropping off again, my tears going through phases of being silent tracks running down my face, to painful cries, wracking my entire body.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

I'm _so _damn jealous of her. The envy is clawing at my heart and choking me, damn it, why won't it leave me alone.

I'm pretty sure you're leaving her now, kissing her on the cheek, as you button your dress shirt back up, thinking of a reason why you are late back. I don't think you can really come up with anymore alibis. You've had to tell me so many, you are probably choking on the amount you've had to spit out, in an attempt to reassure me, that I am the only one, even if it isn't true.

Maybe if you told me the truth, it would hurt us both less, or maybe I would use it as a chance to explode and yell at you even though I already know. Maybe I could use it, because after finally admitting you were lying to me, I would have an excuse to be mad, it wouldn't just be me, throwing accusations at you.

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

'_Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

"Hey Kid, I'm back!" A smile is plastered on his face, ruby eyes shining, I can see his soul though, and guilt is radiating from it in strong sickening waves.

"Oh, hi Soul. Welcome home." I think about adding, 'I missed you' on to the end, because I did, but then I think better. I just hold the façade of being happy up. He knows I know, but I'm sure he is more comfortable with me acting as if I don't, he'd only feel more guilty.

I want him to be more comfortable because I love him. I'm no longer as sure if the feeling is mutual though.


End file.
